Requiem for redempton
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: He found the truth, he didn't like it. But he have come to terms and accepted what he has become. Something less then human or rather something more? Can sins really be forgiven? Even the ones that Alex Mercer has done? Evil will return, is he ready?
1. Chapter I: Semper fi

**Author's note:**** No. [Prototype] does not belong to me, and two no, I will not be taking a break on Silent Hill: The Foundation. I have just been immersed into the world of [Prototype] I couldn't help myself and write a little post-[Prototype] piece on it. Since there are barely any around I might as well put my own insight on things. Happy reading people, lets just hope we can make it to second chapter. With your reviews we might do it. By the way, Alex's speech is only in bold when he's using his disguise. Just so you guys wouldn't be confused. ^_^  
**

Requiem for redemption

_One virus. Three weeks. Millions dead. And I was there. My name was Alex Mercer. And my work is almost done._

The usual 7:00PM News broadcast would be airing on the televisions of many at this time, as a special report on the status of the dwindling virus. On the news desk a blond man holding up a stack of papers would clear his throat and offer up to the camera a fake smile with billions of people to see since this was aired all-over the world to see. Looking into the camera he would begin his speech.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and all-over the world. I am channel 11's broadcaster, Dick Hamill coming at you with the latest scoop which is something for your eyes and ears to see, Take it away Sarah." Dick said with a flick of his wrist to the side giving the cameraman permission to switch to what was going on in Rockefeller center, a young brunette reporter holding a microphone to her rosy lips would nod her head and smile. Her and her cameraman stood in front of large building amongst other groups of Journalists and their cameramen and women, very eager to get their reports for what they have in store for the status of the virus from the viewpoints of those fighting the virus. Or rather, those who they think they know that's fighting the virus. The U.S.M.C. (United States Marine Corps).

"Thank you Dick. We will be talking to Sergeant Paul Jackson. He is apart of the Marine Corp's 1st Force Recon unit that was stationed here to stomp out the virus here in Manhattan. There he is right now. Sergeant! Over here!!!" Sarah yelled out as she saw Jackson and his unit walk by, Jackson turned around and gave the other to his unit to halt and wait for him. As he approached she'd put her mic out and begin the interview. "Sergeant Jackson! What can you tell us about the present state of the infection?" Sarah said as she awaited Jackson's response.

Jackson would look down at the young brunette and chuckle lightly. Raising his hand to take off the tactical goggles that the Marine wore, planting it on top of his helmet instead so he could get a better look at the woman. Also so the camera could see his face more so.

"Since last night, nothing. They don't seem...how should I say this; 'driven' the same way," The Sergeant said, looking back over his shoulder to his unit and back to the camera he just shrugged as if the monsters and zombies they fought are now not even worth it anymore and became something of a bore. "They're not a real threat anymore."

As the two talked and the cameraman observed, death was also observing from above. But they were not on his list. The silhouette of a male, perching from a building rooftop perpendicular from them could be barely seen.

"Hmph, if only they knew..." Said the hooded male as he leaped from his spot undiscovered by the masses below.

"Wow, I am one mobile reporter eh people? Well it's been ten minutes since the Vice President has been on the ground. Senator Ambrose is expected to make a statement." Sarah informed her superiors and the millions of New Yorkers watching from the tele, just as the Senator approached the stand Sarah and the cameraman turned to see the Senator himself come to the stand.

The spotlight was on the Senator now. He stood at the stand with such vigilance and vigor that has been washed and repeated millions of times. Such things could be fake, he may have been a great man to many but he was just the government's tool. He knows that but he must assure the people that this "nuclear threat" and this "outbreak" was not by their own government but by others and will assure them that they will pay. Almost similar to a certain someone's vengeance that compared to this one, has actually been attained.

Senator Michael Ambrose has the appearance of a man in his late 40's, medium size and build with black hair. Despite his age he was in great shape, it shows as if he was using a Bowflex machine to keep that body, he wore black slacks and a white dress shirt with a black tie. Clearing his throat he'd tap on the microphone and begin his speech.

"New York has weathered the first act of Nuclear and Bio-logical terrorism in the world. It is a testament to the men and women of the Armed Forces that New York is still standing." The Senator said as he gripped the sides of the podium and watched as the citizens already started clapping and cheering on, inwardly he sighed for the ignorance for these people. They don't know what's really going on.

"We will find those responsible, we will drag them out of their hiding places, and we will make them pay!" The crowds started to gather together like a brotherhood, getting more excited and hopeful into their "great" country. Ambrose started to roll up his sleeves and put his elbow on the podium getting more detailed using hand motions as he started getting hyped up too. "Wherever they are, wherever they are...whatever weapons they possess, they will learn the final lesson! AMERICA DOES NOT START WARS," He yelled out as he slammed his fist against the wooden podium high with the momentum of his words. "AMERICA ENDS THEM!!! THANK YOU!!!" The Senator concluded as the crowd went wild with his Grammy winning performance.

Everyone clapped, cheered and loved it. One female Marine stood in the crowd, her helmet was slung over her shoulders along with her M4A1 Carbine assault rifle on the other. She was a beauty in an MCCUU (Marine Corp Combat Utility Uniform). A beautiful blond, blue eyed, dazzling face of a Marine. Surprisingly the face and one of the very few women in the 1st Force Recon unit, especially since women are strictly not allowed in combat. To her superiors she was combat proven and willing to follow the Rifleman's creed and the Marine's Hymn to her grave if necessary. Her name? Corporal Lillian Frost of the 1st Force Recon unit of the Marine Corp.

Her too was clapping along with them, except her clap was a slow one, a mocking one at that. No one can catch her doing it due to the loudness of the crowd who went wild for the Senator's words. A tiny smirk can be seen on the woman's lips as she looked on at the Senator leaving the stand with two fellow Marines right next to him.

**"Excellent speech, Mr. Senator...the gift of the silver tongue. They say it's the mark of a good leader and of a liar." **She said quietly as she continued to clap with those gloved hands of hers, stopping only to stare at the man in mocking marvel. Her eyelashes batted as her smirked grew to a nonchalant smile and her lids closed in almost a feigned version of pity. **"Politicians are too in love with their own voice to speak to the truth..."** Said Cpl. Lillian as she turned around and walked away from the crowd to the streets of 42nd st.

Ten minutes past as the female Marine continued to walk about, past other civilians. Police officers would salute her as she passes by as a thank you for her and her fellow Marines job well done during these three weeks of hell. But she was far too busy with the thoughts that ran through her head. _'Now if I'm not mistaken...the base should be right...here!' _the female Devil Dog thought as she found the Military installation she's been looking for, the one that her unit is assigned to.

With a smile she walked in and saluted the guards out front, responding with a fellow salute they opened the doors for her and she was in. Pushing past them she looked all around her in marvel for the base that's been rebuilt, it was an entire headquarter. Her smile turning devious she was about to head towards the left through a restricted area door till she was stopped by a very enthusiastic Devil Dog.

"Lily! Hey you're back!" Yelled out Sergeant Jackson who hustled over towards her, she'd turn around and narrow her eyes at the Marine as she tried to remember his name.

**"Hey! Uh...um...er..oh! Paul! Heya Paulie! What's up, Sergeant! Oorah?" **Lily said stuttering a bit, trying not to sound stupid for nearly forgetting a name that was just found out today. Even trying to offer up the Marine Corp's chant _Oorah_ to lighten the mood. While Lily extended a handshake, the man just wrapped his arms around her drawing her close to his frame. It was a one-sided passionate hug from the male as the female who was confused at first but decided to return the hug a bit late. He also whispered into her ear which made her shudder a bit, "I missed you..." shudder not out of the love that is apparent for this Marine, but out of just an unexplainable _ugh_ness.

**"I missed you too...so did you hear any good news, Paul?" **Asked Lily as she looked up into the rather handsome Marine in front of her who still held her in his arms. A smile curled upon Paul Jackson's lips as he chuckled a bit.

"Straight to business, eh Frost? Well so far we took down another Hive that was pretty active around Times Square, with BLACKWATCH out of the city this was like one of our first Hives we actually got to take down without their help. But..." Jackson's words faded out a bit, in a sort of way that only Lily would be able to catch.

**"But what?" **She asked innocently, "That Mercer guy was there...he helped us again. My unit made it very clear we didn't need his help but, even so he continued. When we took out the herds of Hunters that defensively tried ambush us, since well... they don't even come at us the same way they used to but still. Even when they came at us, Mercer defended us. I don't understand the guy." The Marine said as he fussed up to the help of the Hive's destruction was due to them and Alex Mercer.

**"Maybe...this is a way for him to give back to the world in his own way. As a act of redemption," **Lily went on, Jackson looked down trying to comprehend what his love was saying. **"maybe he did something so bad in his past that, this is the only way he can think of saying sorry or something. I mean...can you blame him?"**

"Hmph, compassionate as always Lily. Well I guess you're right...in a way I kind of feel sorry for him you know. Don't tell anyone I said that though." He said with a wink and planted a small kiss on her forehead and let her go, turning his back to start on his duties. Inwardly Lily cringed at that but her features never faltered. But despite that, something had caught onto this Devil Dog that made her realize something.

**"Hey Jackson!!! I just noticed...you called him by his old name. I mean--his name...I thought we refer to him as **_**'ZEUS'**_**?" **Lily called him out on this, Jackson turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "Well yeah I could call him that. But that wouldn't be right, despite what he is. He doesn't think like them, he has a human heart. I know it as well as you do. So in my eyes he's a human who's just made some bad choices in the past, y'know? That's how I see things. No BLACKWATCH commander or even our Commandant will make me change my mind." The Sergeant said with a wink of his eye and walked away leaving Lily alone with that.

_'A human heart? What the hell is he talking about...what does that mean? Can...I really? No. He's just a stupid Jarhead...what does he know. But then again...can all sins be forgiven? Despite what you are...or rather, what you've become?' _Lily thought to herself, or rather the wolf in Devil Dog's skin who is really Alex Mercer or rather Zeus. For once he actually felt sorry for consuming the REAL Corporal Lillian Frost, he deserved a woman like her, and even with those loving thoughts for one another even for someone like him; he snatched his only love away from her. Now Alex can be tormented with more guilt for what he's done, he can now hear Frost's soul and voice screaming out to him like all the others he's consumed.

"**A heart huh..."**The false Devil Dog said as she turned around and walked towards the restricted area, as her hand wrapped around the knob; suddenly a heart-throbbing pain erupted in her chest! Cringing she'd grab her chest and breath out heavily. **"Wh-what the hell is this..." **She'd whisper to herself as she instantly ran out of there, heading to the men's bathroom instead of the women's.

Not even being able to make it to the toilet, the 'Marine' fell to her knees and started to cough out and vomit blood. Tons of it, it was painful, it nearly matched the pain of giving birth, except that this was orally. Lily or rather Alex continued to hack out massive amounts of blood onto the bathroom floor while gripping the tiles trying not to rip them.

When finished, Alex still in the guise grabbed his stomach and bio-mass flashed on and off throughout his body without him controlling it. It was the same pain he felt when his body was infected with bloodtox, it was like his own body was rejecting him and trying to kill him almost. In a distorted voice in a mix of his own and Lily's he'd try to plea for a unanswered help. **"What's happening...to me...oh god..."**

With that said, Alex collapsed onto the floor holding his gut and the bio-mass stop flashing with him still in the female Marine's guise. He was almost close to passing out but his body wouldn't allow it, his eyes were fixed on the large puddle of blood he had just exerted out.

_x--Devil May Cry_


	2. Chapter II: Paint the town green

**Author's note:**** Hey guys! I have to give out a big thank you to all who reviewed and gave positive remarks about the story. I know I left you all in a bit of a cliffhanger back there, but I wanted to build that tension so you all can get sucked into the story. I think it worked…did it? You tell me. Haha, well then as to give my own intake about what I'm doing? Well I believe [Prototype] has a more realistic view of it's environment, it's people (soldiers), the government, just everything. Which is why I wanted to give our boys at the U.S.M.C. some depth then rather have them just there, you know? Those Devil Dogs deserved it for getting slaughtered countless times by our dark hero Alex Mercer! **

**As the story progresses you will notice differences between how BLACKWATCH and the Marines handle things. The Marines would be…how can I put this without spoiling much…Ah! Marines: kill and be compassionate. Whereas BLACKWATCH: kill and be more ruthless then the infected themselves. See what I'm getting at? But don't worry, this won't be about just the Marines…you all will see. So yeah let me not bore you and just jump right in it! Happy reading guys!**

**Chapter II: Paint the town green**

_I'm not your friend._

_I'm an animal who dreamed he was a man._

_But the dream is over…_

_And the beast is awake._

_And I will come for you…_

_Because it's my nature._

_**U.S.M.C. Times square headquarters.**_

_**8:11PM**_

'_Damn it…my whole body feels numb. Just what the hell just happened…'_ thought Alex as he laid there still in the guise of the Force Recon Corporal Lillian Frost. As he absentmindedly stared at the rather large puddle of blood he had just hacked out of his system his mind began to wonder and he closed his eyes, Alex started to remember back, back to when he consumed Frost. The web of intrigue: His tool, his story, his past, his present, their past, their present. It's all his; it's the constant reminder of his sins, but can it also be his redemption?

* * *

_**34th**__** street train station**_

_**6:36PM**_

"_Don't let the tango get away! Keep at him!!!" yelled the Lance Corporal of the 1__st__ Force Recon unit who at the moment were chasing down their target: ZEUS._

'_Shit! She's not here…I must have hit up the wrong spot. Regardless I have to keep moving…can't let these leathernecks get me.' thought Alex who was still slightly weaker at the moment from recovering from the nuclear blast he voluntarily took while trying to save the entire state just moments ago. Looking over his shoulders he saw the Marines behind him pursuing him with the best of their efforts, some shooting as they ran which made their shots a little bit inaccurate. The entire train station was huge! Alex who continued to run stayed in the lead, jumping over benches like hurdles, running on the sides of grungy looking walls when trash was in his way, taking many twists and turns that the station had to offer for both the prototype and the Devil Dogs who were still hot in his pursuit._

_Shortly after he finally led the missile out of Manhattan's reach via helicopter, while he had his stay in the helicopter he found some files belonging to a couple of Gunnery Sergeants of the Marine Corp. The files had stated a soldier who recently had been accepted into the Marine FORECON a.k.a. Force Recon's units, a Lance Corporal who had been recently also promoted to Corporal upon entrance into Force Recon's 1__st__ company. A woman, which is shocking to all branches of the military being that it was the first woman ever to see real combat at all. A supposed test to say to the world that even the Marine Corp's women are even more tougher then most branches._

_The only thing that caught his eye about this woman was that she is Captain Robert Cross's sister, due to a dispute over family matters and or other confidential things she had changed her last name; Lillian Frost. Upon entrance into the Marine Corp she has proven to be an exceptional test for the project, even to be recognized by BLACKWATCH themselves. So much that they requested her to take part in their operations. 'According to these papers, the Corp denied the transfer but what else does is there?' thought Alex as he read on. One thing that Alex had noticed from the papers was a trait that lead to her being the only Marine who knew more about BLACKWATCH's duties other then just the guard duties many of her fellow Marines had been given. Noting that she asks 'too many questions'. _

"_Hmph…reminds me of whoever Mercer used to be…" said to himself as he put down the file and continue flying the chopper. 'Maybe she has some leads to even the PARIAH project…I'll have to find her after I get rid of this…' Alex thought as he finally reached the desirable place to drop the missile, noting it being farther from Manhattan…_

_Reaching the deeper parts of the 34__th__ street station Alex leaped past the ramp that leads passengers towards where people can take the F Train, landing with a bang! Wooden benches being shaken out of their pinned down spot and random discarded trash all suffered under Alex's landing. Stopping in his tracks he'd look over his shoulder once more to see if anyone else were chasing him down, sucking his teeth at the disgust of four Marines who caught up with him already getting on one knee and opening fire at his position._

_Reacting rather quickly he looked around himself. He couldn't afford to waste much needed energy after using so much to recover himself from a puddle of blood and bio-mass after the effects of the nuclear threat he had quelled, he'd have to use more cruder yet more resourceful ways of protecting himself. Rolling out of the way of the incoming fire he'd find himself two feet away from an escalator and it's safety rails. With a grin he grabbed the safety railing and with much ease he ripped it out from it's fellow rails. Resembling more of a staff or a bo stick he'd start spinning it in front of him, whipping it all around him with untraceable speeds! Which resulted in deflecting all the incoming fire that the Marines had to offer._

_As he span the rail around him, the leading Sergeant of the four that fired; Sgt. Paul Jackson had stopped firing due to the need to reload, so did the other three around him. Instead of reloading he stared at awe of Mercer's ability without even using his true power to protect himself from a barrage of awesome fire. Even using something so simple as a safety rail to his advantage, this entire subway could not only be his weapon but their death trap if they didn't react quicker. _

"_What the fuck did we get ourselves into…" He whispered as he stared at the bullets that some two Marines still continued to fire at him just fly off of the rail that Alex whipped around his form._

_Finally the last two had ceased fire and began to reload, the only one who didn't was Jackson who was still awe struck. Upon the fire of the Marines finally coming to a stop it was Alex's turn to attack, twirling the rail between his fingers he reeled it back and flung it at his pursuers at such a strength that was unmatched by anything the infected or any enhanced soldier had to offer. With the rail soaring through the air, ripping through gravity as it came to it's targets, mostly targeting any Marine in front of it's zone, namely Sgt. Jackson who was stunned at the moment in awe was in danger from the oncoming attack._

"_SARGE!!! GET DOWN!!!" The voice of a fellow Marine had snapped Jackson out of his fantasy land back into this hellhole called life his eyes widened seeing the railing approaching him. Thinking he didn't have enough time to get out of the way he brought up his arms and shielded himself knowing it wasn't going to do any good, he was as good as dead. But that wasn't going to happen, not tonight. The Marine who yelled the warning out immediately threw his body against the Sergeant literally pushing him out of the way and taking the rail at full force._

_Jackson landed against the side of the Marine next to him, sending both him and the Marine to the floor with him on top. The Marine on the bottom groaned out quite the feminine tone despite the balaclava, goggles, and helmet that shielded her face from even looking anything slightly feminine. _

"_Paul!" The female Marine called out as she was crushed by Jackson's heavy muscular frame and his equipment but it didn't even matter anymore as the two watched in horror at the Marine who's pinned against the wall by the rail that would have been Jackson's new appendage. The long piece of metal that impaled the Marine and pinned him onto the wall like shish kabob. The wall which he's pressed upon and the concrete beneath him was covered in blood._

_Jackson who remained speechless at the selfless sacrifice that had been crucified in front of him stared at the scene, the Marine below him gasped and stifled her tears back as she wrapped her arms around the Sergeant. _

"_Oh Paul…" she managed to muffle out as she pressed her face against his shoulder, horrified and not wanting to look at the scene any longer._

"_Shit! He's getting away!" The other Marine yelled out as he jumped from his cover behind the ramp's railing to chase after the murderer of their fellow rifleman. Jackson and the female Marine immediately got their acts together and followed the Marine down the ramp. The initial Marine who followed him down first was the one to see Alex stand over the mezzanine's edge whereas below were the train tracks that were still on and charged with more then several million volts of electricity._

"_Die you son of a bitch!!!" The Marine yelled out as he took cover behind the wooden bench and opened fire on Alex's back, Jackson and the female Marine followed up with the attack. Taking cover on the right and left side of the bench also opening fire, in honor for their mission at hand and their fellow brother in arms who gave his life to save another._

_With much hesitance Alex leaped from his spot taking the shots to his back, bullets ripping through flesh and leather, but still this wasn't enough to break his fall. Halfway through the other side of the tracks the enraged Marine had enough. Throwing down his M4 he clipped off one of the grenades from his vest and pulled the pin._

"_Fuck this shit! You're gonna fry, freak!!!" Yelled the Marine as he threw the flash bang into the train tracks, "GRENADE!!!" yelled out Jackson as all three of them made sure their goggles were on right and proceeded to take cover behind the bench. Alex however wasn't so lucky, the intense flash of light and the ear piercing sound emitted from the flash bang had caused him to loose focus and break his fall, right into the tracks; the electrified tracks._

"_ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yelled Alex in pure pain as he rolled around in a spasm, he didn't know what to do? Fry in pain from the electricity or try to cover his ears from the excessive ringing of his senses overloading. _

_This was one of the greatest pains he had ever felt in his life, well if not one of the greatest it was definitely up there. Number one would have to be his first time fighting Captain Cross when he first showed him his weakness, electricity. Number two would have to be feeling his own tendril barrage against him, feeling the massive amounts of tentacles driving through him and slowly pulling back out. And number three would be the nuclear blast he had just encountered, which __nearly__ obliterated his entire body. This would have to be number five. _

_Hearing enough of Alex's screams of anguish, the three Marines rushed out of their cover and watched Alex roll around and suffer. _

_Enough was enough. He could feel it inside of him, through all the pain and turmoil he could feel it. The rage of a beast, that monster that everyone always accused him of being. With a loud humane roar of pain and adrenaline he let himself go, everywhere. Tendrils started to leave every pore of his body at a accelerated rate, all of them dripping red with his own blood, appearing as muscles of his own and others flesh all assimilated into one; no thousands of the masses he has consumed. Literally a barrage of a thousand tentacles had left his body, impaling, smashing, piercing everything in sight. It was a nightmare to see, some of it had electricity running along it as well._

"_TAKE COVER!!!" Jackson said as he saw the tendrils whip and pierce poles, lights, anything in it's path basically. The three Marines rushed back to their cover, as the jumped over the bench preparing to get back into cover and prone; the flash bang Marine had been caught in it's deadly path. _

"_BRAD, NOOO!!!" Yelled out the female Marine as she attempted to stand up to try and reach out to him, in someway to try and help him. Jackson immediately grabbed onto the back of the Marine's Kevlar vest pulling her forcefully back down as one tendril had narrowly missed her upon Jackson's grab. "Lily! Get down and stay down!!!" screamed out Jackson as he held onto Corporal Frost, not letting go no matter what._

_The Corporal struggled against her Sergeant's grip, it was strong but her will to save him was stronger. Why? Private Brad Kim was still alive. The tendril had pierced his left bicep and he's hanging on that, he screamed and writhed in pain but he also held his other arm so it wouldn't rip and wind up falling. Then he'd be dead. As he hung there and held onto his left arm, he'd curse out in Korean in a muffled whisper._

_Then the tendrils started to retract back into Alex, except for some reason he couldn't control it to be as painful as possible by slowing the retraction speed. So the tendrils were pulled out exceptionally fast out of every surface, including Pvt. Kim's arm. As he fell, Jackson let go of Lily and caught him before he fell. Immediately Jackson took off Brad's helmet and balaclava seeing his face, bloody but pulling through._

"_Th-the fucker got me, Sarge…" muttered out Brad, Jackson just shushed him and continued to hold him while Lily took off her own helmet and balaclava, preparing to start giving Brad some emergency treatment. Despite the fact that there is a big hole in his bicep._

"_Shh…it's ok, you're not infected. Mercer can't spread the infection…you're gonna be fine, just hold on. Just shut up and hold on." Jackson said trying to keep the rapport of his Marine so he wouldn't die out on him, looking to his side he noticed that not only Lily stopped trying to heal him and was over at the edge of the mezzanine observing Alex who got up and climbed out of the tracks and now crawling up the escalator. _

"_His name is…ZEUS damn it. St-stop calling him by that fucking name, Sarge! That fucker killed…Petey…fuckin' petey!!! What the hell am I gonna tell his parents Sarge?" Brad groaned out as he clinged to his vest, Jackson had heard him but he hadn't acknowledged him. His concern was towards Lily who was picking up her rifle and was about to head up the ramp to pursue Mercer._

"_Lily! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled as he held onto Brad who continued to cling to him busy with his own pain. _

"_I'm going after him! We can't let him get away!!!" _

"_Are you fucking insane?! Look at what he did to the squad! Let him go, we'll call for back-up, have them search the entire city for that scumbag. Just get back do-?!" Jackson was interrupted by Lily who just couldn't take it._

"_NO! After all of this?! He can't get away! I won't let him! Pete sacrificed himself just to let him go?! No way am I letting his death go down in vain. If I leave now I can catch him, Alex is wounded he won't get far." She said as she slung her assault rifle around her shoulders and had her helmet hang from the other shoulder, already getting ready to run._

"_Stand down, Corporal. I don't want to have to pull rank on this one. I love you, I hope you know that. I can't let you get yourself killed like that! Don't you dare pursue Mercer, don't you fucking dare!!!" _

"_Ehehe…you both still call him by his name…wow, you guys are fuckin' retarded. Hahaha, man….doesn't she remind you of that crazy brother of hers?" Brad said in parted breaths, which obviously Jackson caught onto which gave Lily the leeway to leave._

"_I love you too, Paul. But I have to do this…Semper fi, Sergeant. Remember that!" Lily said before she took off running up the ramp leaving Jackson and Brad there. Jackson looked up and yelled out to her but she didn't turn around, she just kept running. It was what she was best at doing. _

"_LILY!!!!!" _

_Grabbing the last hinge of the ramp, Alex climbed himself up out of the lower F Train area. Falling down on his knees he rolled up the sleeves of his leather jacket and the full-zip hoody to see his forearms, they've been scarred and burnt due to the high voltage of the tracks. The wounds were healing rather slower then usual, he needed to feed. It was quite sometime since he had consumed anyone. Maybe this is why his barrage wasn't doing so well before, plus the electricity did do some damage to him on a high level._

"_I need to get the fuck out of here…" Alex said in parted breaths as he stood up, holding his right arm and started to power walk till he heard some shots fired behind him. Turning around he saw the lone blond haired Marine, a woman. She flung her M4 back around her shoulder and started to dart to him._

"_You're not going to get away with this, Alex!!!"_

_His eyes widened as he remembered before the helicopter blew up with him, the files, Cross's sister, the Force Recon girl; Lillian Frost. It was her! Of all times for her to appear? Cursing under his breath he turned around and started to run, it was the only thing he had the energy to do. He couldn't afford to fight her now, even if it was just one Marine. Determined not to let him get away she followed eagerly behind him; jumping over garbage pails, hopping safety rails, and still having the energy to keep her sprint. She was one determined Devil Dog._

_Finally reaching the stairwell that led to the outside world, not even bothering to run up the stairs Alex just leaped high into the air and saw the people below who were clearly frightened._

"_I need to lure her away from the rest of the Jarheads…" He muttered before noticing the crowd of people below him, spinning in mid-air he propelled his body into a temporary flight which he glided across the ground and past the people back into the air. It only lasted long enough for him to turn into an alley five blocks away from the crowd. Alex sat down on the floor behind a dumpster and waited for her, she'd come. He knows it._

_A minute of waiting, there she was. Stalking slowly into the depths of the alleyway with her M4's stock against her shoulder and her eye on those iron sights ready to take aim and shoot down wherever Mercer was hiding, unfortunately it just wasn't her day. The second she went past the dumpster, Alex rose up from behind her and used the back of his hand to smack her far from her spot._

_With a yelp she went flying, far into the alley. Her M4 dropped right next to his feet which he kicked away, slowly Alex shuffled over to her. Rolling around, she'd grasp her back and pray to God for that kelvar she wore to protect her from the full force of his blow plus the electricity must have sapped his strength for a little bit. Noticing he was coming straight towards her position, Lily crawled back trying her best not to show how afraid she really was, she'd make her last stand and fight._

"_You bastard…you bastard!!!" She yelled as she took out her Beretta M9 from her side-holster and start firing. Shot after shot after shot, all went into the approaching death. Shots rang out to Alex's arm, his leg, his chest, and his head. It didn't matter, he just kept walking. All the bullets that hit him just spilled out of his body and the wounds closed right up as if he didn't even get touched. She emptied out the entire clip and just continued to pull the trigger even if the only thing she heard was…_

_.click._

_Naturally tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks and those sky blue eyes stared up at the hooded male's chocolate brown ones, it reflected what she was, a broken Marine. She bit down on her lip and took a deep breath. _

"_This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I master my life. My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than any enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will…" Lily was reciting the Rifleman's Creed, the USMC doctrine. All Marines are required to learn this creed while in training, male or female. Alex had stopped in his tracks and stood in front of her, watching her say the creed as if it was her last prayer. Upon consuming many Marines during these three weeks, he knew the Rifleman's creed by heart so he knew what she was doing. _

"_My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit…" As she continued on, her voice became heavy, her tears more prominent yet she had no need to wipe them clean, she was going down a whimpering dog. One thing she never wanted to be known as._

_Kneeling down he'd look down towards her, she was pitiful. Her will had been broken, especially in a situation like this. He actually felt sorry for her, especially since the Marines aren't that tied into his quest to finish the work he started. It's BLACKWATCH who are the real enemies, plus GENTEK and of course the infected. The USMC just tries to defend, even if it requires taking him down as well. If she didn't know anything about Cross or BLACKWATCH perhaps he would have let her go. Sighing he'd continue to kneel there, listening to her as she was about almost done finishing the creed._

"_Before God I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it, until victory is America's and there is no enemy, but Peace." When she finished the creed, Lily opened her lids to see her killer above her, nodding her head she didn't give up a fight and she just laid there waiting for the inevitable._

"_I'm sorry, but I need to know what you know…Lillian Cross…" Alex whispered out to her, Lily's eyes widened when he heard the last name of her former family tie spoken out. Before she could utter out another word, she was already dead._

_

* * *

**U.S.M.C. Times square headquarters.**_

_**8:13PM**_

And with that, the Web of Intrigue made it's close, showing Alex Mercer a death that he had seen dozens of times in his dreams. Along with a thousand others. Reopening his eyes he'd groan out in slight pain, not only out of the pain of recovering from hacking out an organ or two figuratively but also from remembering such a recent event, especially such a powerful one as that. Finally mustering the strength, he'd sit up and plant his body…well to be more precise, Lillian's body against the wall. With his back against the wall, he'd stare at the puddle of blood and take one big deep breath.

"**I always hated that part. I had best get out of here before somebody says someth--?!" **His words were interrupted when he saw the puddle of blood start to move, or rather shift!? And of all times for this to be happening the bathroom door flies open and there comes Sgt. Paul Jackson yet again, getting in the way. In his guise he didn't even bother to look at him all he did was stare at the puddle that all of a sudden started to shift and act up.

"**Oh fuck…"** He said in parted breaths as he watched the horror that was about to unfold in front of him and the Marine who had just walked in to check to see if his loving "girlfriend" was okay. Especially due to the fact she ran into the men's bathroom and not even the women's, many did say they reported her acting weird. Probably sick? Pregnant?! He hoped not.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Said Jackson as he walked up to the downed "Marine", Alex looked up and put his hand out weakly.

**"Stay back!"** He yelled out the best to his efforts in a strained tone of Lillian's the best way he could without entering his own voice by accident, he's using up energy even trying to keep the voice. The Marine caught onto what he was referring to, which was the bubbling puddle of blood in the middle of the bathroom floor, instantly he whipped out his Beretta M9 due to his assault rifle being in the locker and he wasn't even equipped with most of his combat gear. Aiming it at the puddle he signaled with his hand to try and get the blonde's attention.

"Lily, get away from there!"

"**I can barely move, just get out of here!!!" **

Whether it was from experience or pure speculation, to be consumed – body and soul – was never a pleasant thing. The insanity-driven experiment was able to experience it first-hand, yet, she wasn't so sure how it felt. In fact, it all happened so suddenly, she couldn't react in any way. As she was eaten alive, no heaven came to her, no hell engulfed her in flames – she was completely eaten by the infamous Alex Mercer. Ever since then, the individual known as Elizabeth Greene, project "Mother," left existence.

Did she, really?

_x--Devil May Cry._

**Author's note:** **Now what did you think of them apples eh? That's what inspiration at 5 'o clock in the morning does to ya! The credit for this idea again if I mentioned this earlier goes to my friend Elizabeth, she was great, though she's pretty modest but trust me. If we didn't come up with this idea together, this fic wouldn't be here. Some of the writing when it comes to Lizzy Green comes from her. Some, not all. If you think this is all that there is? Hold your horses because there will be much more to come. **


	3. Chapter III: The rebirth of a Goddess

**Author's note: ****I always got to make sure to thank you guys for keeping up with this story, you guys make the story. YOU ARE AWESOME!!! Now then, with the thanks out of the way; credit goes to Elizabeth again, I can't forget to give that away. Last but not least, some things to point out between the chapters. As you noticed I didn't make Alex Mercer unstoppable, I don't believe in Mary Sue's in any form. Alex Mercer is insanely great at fighting and his powers are nearly perfect to be unbeatable, but lets be honest. Not everyone is unbeatable. I even made Alex a little bit powered down for obvious reasons I pointed out, weak from using so much energy to reconstruct his body from the nuclear blast, weak from being hit with his weakness combined with his senses overloading due to a flash bang. If you use your mind correctly you can beat anything, just ask Capt. Cross. He killed off several runners and beat Alex Mercer before, because he used his mind. Marines aren't just meatheads, they are smart meatheads! **

**Don't worry, we will see Alex in all of his godliness. If I ever give reasons for people to get messed up, conditions have to be met. Marines can be DESTROYED by Alex, and Marines if they play their cards right cannot beat him but at least do SOMETHING! Now onto the Elizabeth Greene matter…actually, I'll just let the story explain itself. So with all due respect, enjoy it, love it, hate it, your choice. Just leave a review even if you hate it. Happy reading guys!**

**Chapter III: The rebirth of a Goddess**

The scent of decay overwhelmed her as the crimson hue enveloped her very being; dipped in blood, she was unsure of what to do besides breathe. The fact she was in an ocean of blood greatly limited her of oxygen and then she began to panic, struggling for air. Liquid entered her system in ways that would encourage death to come sooner – slowly but surely did it bring her close to unconsciousness. Her will was quite strong, however, and it would've taken more than just that to bring her down. It didn't take long until common sense took over and her arms and legs started to move in rhythm in an effort to bring herself above the red waters. As she continued upward, she happened to go through the cycle of rebirth; her hair growing back to its length from before and any wrinkles she gained over the time of her imprisonment. In the end, she was reverting back to how she was back at Idaho, before the disease took place in New York and her body especially.

The ocean of blood seemed to be endless as she looked up, seeing no possible escape from this death. A futile attempt; her vision began to blur and shadow over as her head was plagued with dense water.

The Sergeant slowly but cautiously approached the middle of the bathroom, his M9 pistol still aimed at the odd puddle of blood that seemed to take shape and manifest itself before his and _her_ eyes. "What the hell is that…" whispered Paul Jackson at the sight of the scene before him.

Alex still in the guise of the late Lillian Frost was gripping his chest whereas he still felt the pain of hacking this entity out, his fabricated sky blue optics shifted back and forth. Once towards the short haired brunette Devil Dog and then right back to the blood that was once apart of him, now forming something? What could it be?

It was moist as her fingers curled and her legs shifted from the uncomfortable position. The movements were diminutive as she took her time to adjust to the new, yet somehow familiar, feeling. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately felt troubled at the unknown substance that attempted to keep her eyes shut. Once her vision returned to her, the sight of blood was the first thing to process in her mind. Seeing the very color of red brought back the last few seconds of her life; fountains of blood from her very body before she was consumed entirely.

Her stomach contorted and her arms immediately flew down in an effort to protect it from the unknown force harming it. However, once she felt her arm against her stomach, her gag reflexes seemed to fail her as a warm liquid spurt from her mouth. Blood flew in front of her and it took her a moment to realize that the blood came from her. This process repeated a few more times before she got up from her curled position and got onto all fours, making it so her airways weren't completely blocked and giving her chance to breathe.

The two were just astonished, in a bad way. Jackson's hands and stance did not falter but his eyes spoke otherwise, those emerald hues of his had widened and were a view to seeing rebirth right before his eyes. "What the hell…yo-you can't be serious…" Jackson stuttered out as it took all of his energy not to tremble at the sight of evil or rather evil reborn.

That was Jackson's reaction. It was going the same for Mercer as well, he stared over at her, mouth slightly a gape.

"**Elizabeth…Greene?" **He whispered out, dare he say it? Could it be true? Dead people don't come back to life! Only one has defied that rule and that man was sitting down staring at the next person capable of doing such. But how?! This would have to be the first time he has ever seen someone actually survive being consumed, is she really this strong? Alex didn't know what to believe anymore, his entire look on life has just radically changed before him.

After having the excess blood exit her body, she took this chance to get up and look at her surroundings. The area she was in wasn't much, but she was able to make it out as a bathroom. As she was reborn, she took note that her memories of when she lived were still intact and made sure she exacted revenge on the mutant who took her life.

"Am I… alive?" Unlike before where she could only speak in short phrases, or those that resembled things a child would say, she regained her ability to speak normally; including whereas she had only a single voice to speak from.

"DON'T MOVE!!!" Yelled out Jackson as he broke himself from his shocked state, now aiming down his sights directly at the standing naked woman. But Elizabeth did not acknowledge the Marine as she continued to embrace her new found life.

Life was now hers once more; there was no denying that. Now there was only one thing that supported her will to life – revenge . She remembered how the parasite – Alex Mercer – took her life mercilessly and now she wanted to return that very thing. The feeling of being torn and having his soul taken from him. It was her time to shine, but she knew that, after being born, she needed to grow accustomed to a few things in order to succeed in her retribution. Her gaze shifted downwards to view the substance below her feet, only to take in the sight of a woman. She wasn't fond of other people after what the military had done for her, and by the looks of it, this woman was one of them.

Alex caught her gaze and looked right back up at her, blue orbs staring into death's own. A similar feeling ran through his veins as he remembered a similar pose that this guise has once gone through, except it was the real Lillian Frost on the ground; not Alex Mercer disguised as Frost on the ground. Brows furrowed into one of anger as the false Marine gripped her chest, clenching the dogtags that belonged to the woman underneath the uniform.

"Pathetic." Lifting her leg, she positioned her foot above the woman's head. Before she could even force it downwards, a sudden jolt surged throughout her body and it caused her to step back. It was not the yell of the Marine behind the blond screaming out and shooting at her, missing to try and startle her. No, it was an impulse. The sensation was familiar and it startled her greatly.

"Mercer…"

"**Tch…"** Sucking his teeth his lids shut as he still laid back against the wall, his cover was blown. Jackson who was present had raised his brow and took another step, this time wanting to make his presence known to this woman.

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you talkin' about lady? This is my girlfriend you nearly killed you asshole! Now back the fuck away!" Jackson yelled out as he was about to prepare to shoot another round at her, this time making sure it hit till the sudden voice of a man, not his former lover had spoken out.

"You bastard…how the hell are you still alive?" Alex said almost groaning out still a little weak from this act of rebirth, there was no use hiding it anymore. But he was not too concerned about the other Marine's reaction, he was too focused on the redhead in front of him. Jackson's eyes widened as it was this that made his stance finally falter, his hands trembled and his aim lowered as he heard the male's voice ring in his head.

Seeing Alex stand up and change right before him allowing the biomass, the blood, his muscles, and every single tendril in his body take over and consume him. There he shape-shifted back into his original form, still clad in the leather jacket and full-zip hoody attire. This form suiting the eye of Elizabeth had produced a purr from her with one smirk that had so many evil intentions laced onto them, this form had caused the Marine to stay there frozen in place; a prisoner to his own mind and the guise that had foolishly believed. This was the form of a killer, a monster, and a terrorist.

Elizabeth laughed at the sound of Alex's uncertainty and lack of knowledge of oneself.

"How can you not know the power and capabilities of a mother? You cannot kill what has given birth to you, we would always live forever in your heart…or I should rather say, your blood."

Those words had driven Mercer to a state of confusion and rage. Riddles. More and more riddles.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled out as he let his right hand fall to his sides, upon clenching his knuckles he could feel the muscles begin to expand beneath his skin. He was preparing to shape shift. With a look of annoyance Elizabeth could practically sense the bio-mass that the BLACKLIGHT strain was about to summon up before her, how can anyone expect to beat a mother, someone who has the potential to be a Goddess? She will forever wonder.

"Please." She said rolling her eyes as she took one single step forward and raised her hand against Alex in lighting quick reflexes that even ZEUS himself wasn't able to fathom as the backhand that Elizabeth inflicted upon him sent him flying. Crashing through the bathroom stalls, crushing the toilet seat behind him initiating a fountain of water raining down upon him.

Grinning at the obvious pleasure of her work she began to pace towards him till a bullet to her skull stopped her in her tracks. Feeling the sudden jolt of a newfound nuisance her eyes shifted towards that of the smoking gun belonging to Sgt. Paul Jackson. Turning around she shuffled towards him, Jackson taking the initiative had already started firing once more. Bullets ripping newly made flesh, blood being spilled onto the tiles, but none of that have stopped the tyrannical walk of death that Elizabeth Greene could muster out.

With the last shot fired, he was painfully aware that he was empty and still had a very angry Tango approaching him. Not willing to give up the will to live, Jackson within a flash unsheathed his KA-BAR bowie knife and began slashing away at her. Relentlessly swiping towards her neck, which caused Elizabeth to jerk her head back to miss the slash, only thing touching her skin that time was the air. The second swipe Elizabeth tanked it by letting the blade intercepting and embedding itself into her forearm when she grabbed his neck, picking him up off of his feet with only one arm.

Gagging and kicking Sergeant Jackson struggled to keep himself alive and awake at this, grabbing her hands trying to pry them apart from his neck. But her grip was like a vice, there was almost nothing that could cause her to let go. Except for Alex getting back up and charging at her like a bull.

"RRRARGH!!!" He yelled out as he successfully released the Marine from her grip without that being his primary attention by tackling Elizabeth so hard that when she was still being held he kept going and tackled her not only through the door, but also through the wall across from the bathrooms. Breaking it and propelling them both through. Which obviously caught every single Marine's attention that was around at the time.

When Jackson was dropped onto the ground he coughed up as much as he can, but that still didn't stop him as he crawled out of the bathroom and witnessed the destruction caused by the two. Red alerts and sirens rang out through the facility including the infamous,

_Infected alert!_

"Lily…no…" Jackson murmured out as he laid down on his belly watching the two go out it in a distance looking past his bloody knife on the floor whilst Marines running by to get their gear to fight whatever infected that stormed their base. One of them came by and picked up Jackson by his arms.

"Sarge! What happened?! Ack, never mind…come on! We need you in the lockers, you gotta get your equipment!" The Lance Corporal said as he forcefully pulled Jackson to come along with him despite his pleas to stay.

Getting the top control over the slim and slender Elizabeth, Alex would mount her and lift his right hand into the air above her face. Instantly morphing his hand into a rather large claw, it's talons very sharp and sinister looking. With much force he'd attempt to drive it down towards her face but she in retaliation grabbed the prickly wrist of the newly transformed arm and halt the talon from even touching her delicate features. Counteracting him she'd drive her own hand into his neck whereas Alex could feel her hand impaling and flexing fingers through his windpipe, not even being able to breathe he'd gasp out breathless air.

With a loud scream she'd use her other hand to grab his large shoulder and fling him over against the wall away from her so she can have time to stand back up. Mercer hit the wall and fell right back unto the floor face down, coughing up blood as the hole in his neck began to close up rather quickly. He picked his head up and glared over at her smug face, standing now he'd throw his right claw in front of his chest.

Instead of bringing out that claw like he did before, he has another tool he could use against this one. One of his most strongest incarnations. His entire right arm had started to morph and mutate. Bio-mass, blood, and muscle forming his arm into an blade, a single blade! A large one, but not too large. Thin, quick, and deadly, not to mention sharp. He started swinging it all around him, the whoosh and air slicing sounds pleasing his ear to show and see the effectiveness of his blade. Elizabeth was pleased to see such a tool being used against her yet again, licking her lips she cocked her eyebrows and stood up straight.

"Tell me something Mercer, do you even know how to kill a Goddess?"

"I'm gonna rip you limb by limb, piece by piece…lets see if that works." He said as he got into stance and stared her down awaiting her next move. Before she could do anything, dozens upon dozens of Marines storm the area. All running into the rather large hole that was made from Alex's tackle and now surrounded the two, aiming their M4's and their M16's all at them. Alex hastily looked around himself and moreso at Elizabeth's expression, she was always an unstable being. No matter how many times she can be reborn, losing the odd echo in her voice, her hair growing back in full. There is nothing that can cure her insanity.

Her lids closed and she got onto her knees, grasping her head also saying things the Marines couldn't hear so coherently, not even Alex heard them.

"I want him…I want him so bad…so bad…" She whispered out as she released her head and got on all fours, shocking everybody around her as she began to slam her head against the floor countless times. Marines were a little bit too startled to open fire as they watched the insanity ensue. Mercer just stayed there watched with nearly the same expression the Marines wore.

"I only want to see him…is that so wrong? Is it? Oh my god…I want him…I want him…" She spoke out, a wee bit louder then before as she stood back up to her feet except that her head was down so her hair was so long it covered her face. The Marines recovered from their shocked state and got into stance, cocking their guns into readiness.

"I want to see my son. Mommy misses him…GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!!" She yelled out as she spread her arms out wide, eyes reopening to show her pupils and irises not appearing as they were but now just a pure red. Before the Marines had a chance to open fire on the hostile woman, the walls around them shattered and crashed as five large skinless, bloody beasts known only as Hunters came barging in! Roaring about they grabbed and pounced Marines ripping them and tearing them apart, those that attempted to fight them back were slain just as viciously as their brothers in arms.

One Hunter's who's back was turned had been opened fire by a Marine with a M249 SAW, the Hunter growled in slight pain and annoyance as it turned around and saw the Marine still shooting at it.

"GET SOME!!! GET SOME!!! GET SOME YOU FUCKING PIG!!!" Yelled the Devil Dog as he continued to shoot at it, all the Hunter did at that point had just rammed it's large frame into the Marine splattering him against the base's walls.

Alex stood and watched the chaos as Elizabeth had seemingly calmed down and actually ignored that he was still there, already turning around and starting to walk out the large hole the Hunters has made in result of breaking in she paced out of there as if she was walking the yellow brick road. Not a care in the world. Insulted Alex ran after her.

"Hey! We're not done yet!!!"

She turned around and saw Alex stand there, his blade shining against the moonlight's glow, his own brown eyes giving her a glimpse into his emotions, his soul, himself. "Hmph, my revenge can be settled later. I have to see my son…" she said as she leaped far from his sight with only Alex trying to stop her by yelling out to her which obviously didn't work.

"Damn!" He yelled out letting his bio-mass recede back into himself allowing his right arm to return to normal, taking a step out into the street, ignoring the chaos behind him with the Hunters overrunning the entire USMC facility he'd look up at the night sky and think.

"Goddamn it…just how did she stay alive for so long…is there something I did wrong?" He whispered as he continued to stare up into the moon, _'Looks like my job isn't over yet…'_ he thought as his mind session was suddenly interrupted by the loud roar of a Hunter right behind him, almost breathing down his neck. All Alex did was sigh and turn around to look to look at the poor bastard.

"Still hungry eh?" He asked it with a grin as he put both of his arms out, allowing the bio-mass to come out yet again. This time with both of his arms morphing into those large talons of his. The towering creature looked down upon him as if he was no threat, big mistake. "Well come and get it!!!" He yelled as he leaped into the air preparing to drive his claw right through it's head in a single blow.

_x-Devil May Cry._

**Author's note:**** Phew! I've been thinking about how to have this come out for a while now, I'm sorry if it took a while for you guys to get it. But the summer has taken a toll on me, don't worry. I'll still try to fulfill your [Prototype] needs! Because this story isn't over yet, far from it people!**


End file.
